Discovering myself
by Divergentfan97
Summary: What if I lived in a futuristic dystopian world where you get divided in 5 factions? What if I was Divergent? What choice should I make? Summary sucks, story is better. It all came from a dream that I once had.


My Divergent Story

What if I lived in a futuristic dystopian world where you get divided in 5 factions? What if I was Divergent? What choice should I make? Summary sucks, story is better. It all came from a dream that I once had

**I had a dream once about myself living in a world with 5 factions. It was kinda of weird so I decided to write a story about it. First problem: My dream didn't say which faction I was born in (I know, weird huh!) I have no idea which faction would fit my family, so I decided it would be Amity since my Aptitude test said I was a combination of Amity and Dauntless (also Candor, yes I'm Divergent) I have always thought how cool it would be to join Dauntless, but I also find Candor quite interesting. I will use my brothers names but I won't use the names of my friends since I didn't ask permission and I don't want to. I hope you enjoy this story! It takes place in Chicago, since it's where my dream took place. Btw, my name is Talitha. **

**Chapter 1: The test**

**Talitha POV**

I wake up with a start. Today is the day. Today I get the Aptitude Test to see in what faction I belong. I'm kind of scared because I don't want to stay here in Amity but also I don't want to leave Amity. It's been a battle in mind for a few weeks now. Should I follow my heart and leave or should I stay with my family?

I get up from the bed and walk to my closet. I decide to put on red jeans with a simple yellow shirt. I don't feel like wearing a dress. I go downstairs and I immediately bump into my 9 year old brother. "Jonathan, please be careful". My mom yells from the kitchen. Yeah, my mom. She transferred from Candor when she was sixteen. "Hey honey, you ready for today?". My mom asks. "Sure, I guess".

"You don't sound too confident". My mom puts a plate with toast and fruit in front of me. "Just a little nervous, that's all". I start to eat my breakfast, noticing how hungry I was. "You don't have any reason to be nervous darling". My mom kisses my cheek. I have a feeling she knows I might choose another faction.

My phone bleeps. I take my phone out of my bag and see I have a message.

_You nervous for today? _My best friend Amy texts me

_Just a little, how about you?_ I text back

_Nah, already know where I'm going. I'll tell you at school. _She texts back a minute later

_Okay, see you in 10 minutes. _I put my phone back in my bad and finish my breakfast.

"You'll do just fine, sweetheart". My mom hugs me. I hug her back. I grab my school bag and head towards school. My two younger brothers follow me and I make sure they get to class. I don't think my brothers are suited for Amity. Joshua (13) is always with his nose stuck in the books. He always speaks his mind, but he wouldn't fit into Candor since he lies too much

On the other hand, the youngest, Jonathan (9) would fit easily in Dauntless. He always scares my mom to death with his flipping around the house. He also has a temper, but since he's only 9, they are not allowed to inject him with Peace Serum.

And there is me. The oldest of the Porteous family. The responsible one, the one that takes care of my brothers. I don't know where I fit. I know I don't fit into Amity. I used to have the same temper as Jonathan but that has worn down since I became older. I have too much energy, I know that. I've always looked up to the Dauntless. The way they act, the fearlessness they show. I don't know if I could fit into Dauntless.

I meet up with my best friend Amy and we go to our first class. We only have morning classes since we have the Aptitude Test in the afternoon. First we have geography. The teacher tells how Chicago is located. It's quite boring since we already know it. After that comes Faction History. I listen carefully to the values of each Faction.

The teacher points to my faction symbol. "Amity, they value kindness and peace above anything else".

"Erudite, they value knowledge and dedicate themselves to facts and books.

She points to the Candor symbol. "Candor, they value honesty. You must always say what's on your mind and never keep anything anyway.

"Abnegation, they value selflessness. They think the world would be a better place if you first think of others before yourself.

"And finally…" The teacher points to the last symbol. "Dauntless, they value bravery. They show courage to stand up for one and another. They also show a state of fearlessness.

"Together, the 5 factions form a society in which people live in peace and safety. Today, you will undergo a Aptitude Test that will tell you the faction that suites you the most. Regardless of the test, you're allowed to choose any of the 5 factions. But there is no turning back once you have chosen". The teacher dismisses us and we go to lunch.

At lunch everybody sits with their own faction of course. Erudite, who have their nose stuck in their books while eating. Candor, the ones who have debates about everything. Amity, we always sing or play games. Dauntless, who are too busy jumping around rather than eat. And then the Abnegation, who sit quietly and eat their lunch without saying anything.

"Will all the 16-year-old students please go to the gym area? Thank you". A voice through the loud speaker says. I stand up with my small group of friends and walk towards the room where the tests will be given.

I stop before the door I'm supposed to open. I take a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing…..

I open my eyes and see that I'm the cafeteria again. I hop off the chair where I'm sitting on and look around confused. Now what? "Choose". I hear and I turn around. I see a knife and a piece of cheese. "Choose". The voice says again. "Why? What should I do with them?" I ask confused. "Just choose". The voice yells at me. I hesitantly pick up both. You never know what's going to happen.

A bark makes me turn around. I see a large dog coming towards me. This is it. This is how I'm going to die. I look at the cheese in my left hand and the knife in my right hand. Without thinking I throw the piece of cheese at the dog. He stops immediately and eats the cheese. I let out the breath that I'm holding. It seems the dog had changed into a cute puppy. I smile and I pet the dog. He's harmless

"Puppy". I look up to see a small girl pointing at the dog. I smile and look back at the dog. I jump back to my feet when I see that he's a vicious dog again. The dog charges towards the small girl and she runs away. I look at the knife that I still have. I run at the dog and throw the knife at him. He falls and the girl disappears. I look at the dog and think: "I just killed a dog".

The scene changes and suddenly I'm standing in a bus. I look around and see an old man sitting. I cautiously walk towards him as he is the only one that is sitting on the bus. "Do you know this man?" I startle from the ruff voice. I look at the newspaper and look at the photo. I look closely. "Yeah, I think I know him. But I'm not completely sure". I answer with ease. "Thank you for your honesty". The man disappears.

I bolt upright in the chair. I breathe heavily. I look at the woman who put me under the simulation. Was that the test I've been dreading my whole life? It wasn't even that hard. The woman, Natasha, blinks a few times before pulling me off the chair. She leads me to a door and says I have to leave. "But wait, what was my result?" I want to know what faction to choose. "Amity". Natasha replies. I let a breath. "And Candor and Dauntless".

I look perplexed. Wait, did she just say 3 factions? "But that's not possible. How can I have three factions?" What is going on? I'm supposed to have only 1 faction. Natasha looks over her shoulder, as if she's afraid of someone coming. "You can't tell anyone about this okay? You are what they call Divergent. And it's extremely dangerous". I blink my eyes. Divergent? Dangerous?

"But I don't get it. What am I supposed to do at the Choosing Ceremony?" How am I supposed to choose if I have an Aptitude for 3 factions. "You'll have to figure it out yourself. I will enter Amity manually. You're going to people the serum made you sick". She opens the door and pushes me out. I put my hand through my blond hair. I'm dangerous. And I don't know what to choose tomorrow.

Amity.

Candor.

Dauntless

I'm Divergent

**(Next day)**

I take my seat in the Choosing Ceremony room. This is it. I'll make a choice that will define the rest of my life. I sit next to my mother and I let a deep breath out. "I love you, no matter what". My mom says without looking at me and squeezes my hand. I sign. How am I supposed to tell her that her one and only daughter will probably leave her? Or maybe she already knows.

It's Erudite's turn to host the ceremony. The faction leader gives this long speech about why we live in this faction system. A story I've heard a thousand times maybe. Then the names of the sixteen year olds are called. My last name is Porteous so I'll be one of the last. I don't really pay attention. I see a few transfers here and there but not much.

"Amy Phillips". My head shoots up when I hear my best friends name called. I see her walk to the front. She takes the knife from the Erudite leader and cuts her hand. Her hand wavers a little before she puts her hand over a bowl. I hear a sizzle. "Dauntless". I suck in a breath. Amy? Dauntless? I've known for almost 10 years but never have I ever thought she would transfer there. I know I can't stay in Amity. They'll have to inject me with a lot of peace serum. I might be kid but I'm not at all peaceful. I've got tons of energy. So it's either Candor or Dauntless.

"Talitha Porteous". I take a deep breath and stand up. My mom kissed my forehead quickly. I feel guilty as I know I'm not staying. I walk towards the centre. I take the knife and slowly ut my knife. I wince slightly from the sting. My hand hovers. Maybe I should stay in Amity. A place I grew up, a place I know. I'll see my parents and brothers every day. I won't have to leave my home.

I shake my head. I can't stay. I know where to go. I know where I can finally be myself. I put my hand over one of the bowls and close my eyes. I hear a sizzle. "Dauntless". A cheer from the Dauntless goes off again. I hear whispers coming from the Amity. This is the second transfer to Dauntless from Amity. This has never happened. But I know what I am and who I am.

I'm kind, honest and brave. I'm Divergent and nobody can define me. I am Dauntless.

**So, this is my shot at what my life would be if I would live in Chicago, in the faction system. Most of it comes from a dream and some of it I made up a little. Please give this fanfaction a chance. Review to let me know what you think about it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
